1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat. Specifically, the invention relates to a vehicle seat that includes a side support structure that supports the body of a seated occupant in a lateral direction of the seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an automobile seat having a seat back provided with side support portions that support the body of a seated occupant in a lateral direction of the seat (Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 2-112196 (JP 2-112196 U). Each of the side support portions is formed in the shape of a bank that protrudes forward more than a central support portion that supports the body of the seated occupant on the seat back from behind. The basic shape of this side support portion is formed by a back pad therein. However, the back pad alone cannot ensure a sufficient support force. Therefore, in order to supplement the inability to ensure a sufficient support force, a U-shaped support wire that extends from a side frame is embedded in the back pad.
However, according to the related art, the body pressure of the seated occupant that is applied to the side frame portion of the seat back is likely to be locally applied to a certain region whose rigidity is increased by the support wire. Thus, an excessive force causing a breakage may be applied to the back pad, or the seated occupant may feel uncomfortable due to the presence of the support wire. Thus, for example, it is conceivable to disperse the body pressure by interposing a plane member such as felt between contact faces of the support wire and the back pad. As a result, however, an increase in the number of parts and structural complication are caused.